Too Wizard
by digisovereign
Summary: Harry Potter is a loyal soldier of the Norse Gods, but for reasons unknown to him he is sent to Midgard where he gets involved in the Olympions war, and pulled back into his own past from before he was taken to Asgard. Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Too Human


**AN: Okay i like HP/PJatO stories, so here is another.**

* * *

Harry James Potter stood silently at his position, deep in the Prison Cells of Asgard, he and his men were scheduled to guard the entrance to the Rogue God Loki's cell, Harry stood at an impressive six foot five of solid muscle, he wasn't totally bulked up like a body builder but solidly built like a professional athlete, he was wearing the Elite Wolf armour that had been issued to him on his advancement to the status of Elite Wolf.

You see Harry James Potter is not your average young man, he is a wizard, but that is not why he is standing guard over a rogue God's prison cell, you see the gods are real, and there are many different Pantheons, Greek, Roman, Aztec, Egyptian, African, Celtic, and finally the Gods that Harry James Potter serves, the Norse Gods, the Aesir, but the Aesir where different from the other Pantheons, they had long ago embraced technology and incorporated it with their magic and their bodies.

At a young age Harry discovered that his father James Potter had worshiped the Norse Gods, more specifically, he worshiped Hod, the God of Darkness and Winter. Now never knowing his parents as they had died when he was eighteen months old Harry wanted to be like his father and decided that he would Worship the Aesir as well.

So the five year old had gone to the school library and done some research and out of all the Aesir he decided to worship Baldr God of radiance, peace, rebirth, justice and light, so that very night Harry preyed to Lord Baldr to come and deliver Justice to his relatives who abused him. And that night his prayer was answered, Baldr came to answer a strong call and found the child, he realized immediately that this child was special and was also in danger so he whisked the child back to Asgard.

Harry was left in the care of Freya Goddess of fertility, wealth, love, beauty, magic, prophecy, war and battle and Idunn The goddess of eternal youth, both former Vanir so they could heal his weakened body while Baldr left to seek justice for the child. When Harry woke up he was scared at first but the calming presence of Freya put him at ease while Idunn explained everything to the child.

After Baldr returned he informed Heimdall of the child and his suspicions and Heimdall had Harry summoned before the Gods in the Feasting Hall, there the gods decided that Harry would undergo training and when he was older he would become a Wolf, one of the mortal soldiers of the Gods. Harry's training progressed quickly under the watchful eyes of the gods and at the age of ten was the youngest person to ever become a Wolf, so he joined the pack and undertook mission with his pack beyond the frozen walls to fight the red eyes for almost six years. And a year ago Harry had been advanced to Pack Leader for his victorious assaults against the Red eyes, he led his pack beyond the Ice Walls and encounter Red Eyes, Giants and other monstrosities.

And now here he stood, the seventeen year old had been advanced to the Elite Wolfs and was beginning his guard duty with his brothers.

Harry watched from behind his helmets visor as a pack of Wolfs approached, but Harry could sense something wrong and knew immediately what was wrong, they were another group of Loki's minions trying to free the Rogue God, Harry immediately hit the alarm which sounded through the many halls of Asgard before he raised his rifle and opened fire, his fellow elites followed his lead and opened fire as Loki's Wolfs took cover and began to return fire.

Harry watched as several Wolf Packs entered behind Loki's Wolfs and began to open fire on them catching them in a pincer formation, Harry saw Hermod enter the atrium and began to fight, taking down Loki's Wolfs with every swing of his sword, but that was a good thing as suddenly half of the Elite Wolfs turned and began to fire on their fellow Elites catching them completely of guard and many were killed in the initial betrayal, Harry managed to avoid their fire and return it a spread of his own taking down several traitors, he began to fight his way back into the prison to make sure that no one freed Loki.

Two of his brothers in arms joined him and the three of them headed deeper into the cells, up ahead they could see they were too late, an Elite had just freed the God of Mischief and Chaos.

Harry immediately knew that he was most likely going to be a patron of Valhalla within moments but he wouldn't let that fact stop him from trying to stop the God Loki. Harry fired at the guards first, a controlled burst of three rounds directly at each guards head taking them down quickly while his brothers in arms opened fire at Loki, but their bullets simply bounced of the Gods Nano-Forged Armour and Cybernetic Skin.

Harry dropped into a roll as Loki swung his snake headed Nano-Forged staff that was able to change to a whip like form and the snake headed staff tore through the armour of his brothers killing them, Harry ended his roll in a kneeling position and opened fire at the God who laughed at him.

"Brave for a mortal, thou know that your death is at hand yet you continue to fight, I could use a soldier like you, embrace me as your god, kneel before me and swear your life to me."

Harry glared behind his visor and raised his gun "I am a faithful follower of Lord Baldur, youngest Wolf and Elite Wolf ever! I will not bow to a traitor like you!"

Loki scowled at him and shook his head "Such arrogance."

Harry was forced to roll to his left as Loki swung his staff at him, Harry opened fire on the God but Loki merely laughed as the bullets bounced of him, Harry charged forwards "FOR ODIN!"

Loki swung vertically and Harry jumped into a roll and went under it, he raised his rifle and fired a single shot at Loki's face, but again the shot bounced off and Loki smiled at him and lunged and swung with his staff, Harry tried to block with his rifle but the rifle was torn apart by Loki's staff which then extended like a whip and tore into the right side of Harry's chest and his right shoulder easily through his armour.

Loki stood over him with his staff raised "Seems that you made an unwise decision, you could have been great, alas, yet another cut down before his prime."

The trickster god was halted by a deep gravelly voice "The boy's time has not come yet Brother."

Loki smiled as he raised his staff "Ah, Thor, a pleasure as always Brother, I'll be right with you."

Harry managed to reach up with his left hand and remove his visor showing his hardened expression as he glared defiantly at the disgraced god "I die with honour, unlike you traitor, one who kills his own kin is not worthy of being called a god, nor a mortal, you are no better than one of the metal beasts we fight every day for the good of mankind, so do your worst for I fear not death, I welcome it with open arms and I will be greeted by the Valkyrie and my fallen brothers, but I wonder what awaits you upon your death?"

Loki glared at him while Thor roared with laughter "Oh how the mighty have fallen, Loki bested in a contest of words with a mortal."

"LOKI!"

"Ah, Baldur arrives to save the day."

Baldur stepped forwards with his mighty sword Fenrir drawn "Step away from the warrior and surrender Loki."

"So protective over the child Baldur, could he be one of yours."

Harry smirked as he drew a Nano-Forged Dagger and spat a wad of blood at the feet of Loki "I would be honoured to be a child of Lord Baldur."

Loki turned back to Harry who struck, he slammed the dagger of high grade Nano-Forged Steel into Loki's stomach, the dagger cut through Loki's armour and the God cried out in surprise and pain as he clutched the dagger, Thor rushed forwards and with a war cry he slammed Mjollnir into Loki's chest sending him crashing into the prison where Thor pursued him.

Baldur ran over to Harry who was now lying in his own blood "Relax brave one, the battle is over."

Harry coughed up some blood as he felt his strength wane "It was an honour to serve you, my lord."

Baldur smiled at him as he easily lifted the wounded teenager not caring that he was being covered in Harry's blood "Your time is not over just yet, a great and noble warrior such as yourself will not die before his time."

* * *

"My, my, must you always be getting into trouble my dear child."

Harry smiled at Idunn as she worked on his wound, over the years she had become a surrogate mother to Harry "This wasn't my fault My Lady. Those traitors are to blame and I hope they rot in Helheim for their treachery."

"And they will my dear, now how are you."

Harry smiled as he reclined in the chair that sat in the centre of Idunn's lab "I'm fine, I just still can't believe that my own brothers in arms would betray the gods like that, and for a traitor who would kill his own kin."

"Tis a shame, but there is nothing you could have done my dear, every mortal is responsible for his own destiny, even you."

"Well said Idunn."

Harry tilted his head "Lord Heimdall."

"Harry Potter, your bravery is commendable, you stood up to Loki and even managed to wound him and distract him enough for Thor to take him down, Baldur and Thor have both been drinking to your bravery in the Feasting Hall, word has already spread amongst the mortals of the brave Wolf who stood up to the rogue God."

"I merely did my duty Lord Heimdall."

Idunn smiled at his and she began to heal his wound "Do not try to diminish your accomplishment my child, it is quite a feat that only the Aesir have done in the past."

"Indeed, now I wanted to speak with you, I have a new assignment for you. Once you are healed and ready to return to duty, you will be leading several Packs and many Bears beyond the Ice Wall, we have discovered an ancient Dwarven facility used to manufacture the Red Eyes, you will lead these men and when you return we will toast to your victory and its destruction."

Harry smiled as the chair rose up into a sitting position and Harry took a look at his chest as Idunn explained "I have repaired the wound as much as possible but there will be permanent scaring I'm afraid."

Harry shook his head "Scars in the line of duty are a badge of honour to me."

Idunn sighed as she marked down his recovery progress as she made sure his right arm was working fine after all the damage to his chest and shoulder "Well you should be fine, take a day to rest, no strenuous activities for twenty four hours."

"When you have recovered you should return here to Idunn for a check-up and then report to me for your mission."

Harry nodded as he stood and saluted Heimdall "I understand Lord Heimdall."

Idunn smiled as Harry stood over a bench and examined his wrecked armour "Perhaps you should go and spend some time with your young lady friend down in Jorrvaskr, Aela the Huntress."

Harry blushed "How do you know about Aela?"

Idunn chuckled slightly "My dear child do you not think that I've been keeping tabs on you. Now get going."

"I thought that you said no strenuous activities." Harry couldn't help the smirk and Idunn merely smiled and went back to her work.

* * *

Harry walked into the Riverwood Inn down in the small town of Jorrvaskr, he was now wearing a pair of heavy pants and shirt and a large fur coat with a hood wrapped around him to protect him from Fimble Winter, the never ending snow storm of Asgard. He calmly entered the inn and removed his coat, behind the counter a man with ear length brown hair smiled.

"Ah Harry, welcome back lad, we've been hearing a lot of rumours coming out of the Great Halls of Asgard, they say you wounded the traitorous god Loki and almost died."

Harry laughed as he accepted a mug of mead from Lucan Valerius the owner of the inn while the bar patrons all gathered around to hear his story "Tis true, many Wolfs and even my own Elite brothers turned and freed Loki, I stood alone after my honourable brothers died at the hands of the God of Chaos and Mischief and were taken to Valhalla by the Valkyrie, Loki tried to strike me down but I avoided his staff, and even managed to return fire, but it wasn't enough and I was struck down, where it not for Lord Thor and Lord Baldur I would be dead, but as Loki stood over me I drew a dagger given to me long ago by Lord Baldur and stabbed Loki in the stomach, the wound forced him back and Lord Thor took him down."

"Aye, a fine story lad, Lord Baldur is lucky to be a patron God of one such as you lad."

"Indeed."

Harry turned to see a tall woman a couple of years older than himself with fiery orange hair and green war paint on her face wearing warm hunting leathers that showed of her curves "Aela, back from the hunt I see."

"Aye, but my hunt was nowhere near as grand as yours, I merely bagged a wolf, but for you, a wolf wounded a god."

Harry laughed and finished his mead and had Lucan refill his cup while he ordered one for Aela "My 'hunt' as you called it almost gave me a one way trip to Valhalla."

"Yet here thou stand, as a beacon to mortals everywhere that we are stronger than the gods believes us to be."

Harry slammed his mug down and glared at Aela "Do not insult the gods that way, the gods know of the strength of mankind, they fight for us every day to protect us from the red-eyes and to find a way to end the fimblewinter."

Aela scoffed "Says the lapdog of the gods."

Aela was thrown back into the bar when Harry spun and punched her right in the jaw, Aela glared at him before she rushed him and both were sent crashing over a table spilling mead and food and starting a bar fight, Harry began to punch her with his left arm while she managed to land several hits to his chest "Typical Harry, going over the edge when someone insults the gods."

Harry managed to spin and wrap his arm around her neck "The gods deserve our respect and I will NOT let anyone speak ill of them in my presence!"

* * *

Aela was thrown up against the wall of a room upstairs in Riverwood inn by Harry only now both were naked and sweating.

* * *

Harry entered the medical lab and stripped his shirt and sat down on the medical chair, Idunn smiled as she began to examine his scar and arm, on his right pectoral was a long half circular scar with several long lines that made their way above each of his ribs on his right side "Well the wound has healed nicely."

"Ah Harry, the bravest of the brave, the amazing young lad, who stood up to the god who had turned bad, and was almost sent down to his grave."

Harry smiled as Iduun's husband Bragi, the god of Poetry entered "Hello Lord Bragi."

"How is he Idunn?"

Idunn smiled as the rest of the Aesir entered "He is doing well, his wounds have healed and the scar has faded slightly, but as Harry is pleased to hear, will remain."

Heimdall nodded as he approached and hit some buttons on the console as the Aesir stood around Harry all watching, harry looked around nervously "Have I done something wrong My Lords?"

Baldr shook his head "Nay, we have all come to see you of on your quest, you are what mankind should strive to be."

Heimdall nodded to Idunn who nodded and hit several keys causing Harry to slowly fall unconscious, once he was unconscious a raven with a cybernetic eye flew in and perched above them all to watch. Idunn nodded and whispered "Please forgive me child, but this is the way it must be."

The chair Harry was on was lowered into the floor as a large Nano forged glass cylinder came up around him and was quickly filled with a transparent liquid, and on the screen in front of Idunn an image of a golden apple appeared. Some time later the ebony haired teenager woke up on the same chair and saw Idunn standing over him smiling "There you are, have a pleasant nap my child?"

He blushed slightly as he got up "I'm so sorry My Lady, I hope the Aesir weren't offended. I should go apologize to them."

Idunn shook her head as Harry put his Elite Armour on "No need child, they were not offended. Now how do you feel?"

Harry stretched his body out and found that he felt better than ever "I feel great, I haven't felt this good in, well ever."

Idunn smiled and handed him his helmet "Good, I'm pleased to hear that, remember that you are to meet with Lord Heimdall about your new mission. He is waiting for you."

Harry nodded as he finished strapping on his armour "Thank you for your help My Lady, if you see Lord Baldr please pass on my apologies for falling asleep."

Idunn smiled as Harry ran off to meet with Heimdall, she looked down at her screen in front of her that showed an image of Harry, only now the scar on his chest was glowing with a beautiful green light as were his irises.

* * *

Harry kneeled before Heimdall who sat behind his desk with his hands folded in front of his face and a holographic image floating above his desk "This is your target, an ancient Red Eye construction facility, currently we have no idea how many enemy forces occupy this base so it will be quite the challenge but it is one I am sure you are up to."

Harry nodded as he stood and examined the holographic image of the base "The machines will fall before us, and this base will be rubble soon enough, I will not fail Lord Heimdall."

* * *

"Nervous?"

Harry nodded "I am Lord Baldur."

Baldur nodded "Most would not admit how nervous they are."

Harry grinned and looked up at his Lord "I am not like most, I don't see it as weakness to admit that I am nervous, I have been granted a great honour and I am worried that I will mess it up, the soldiers our counting on me to lead them and I won't let them down."

Baldur placed a large hand on the teens shoulder "I have faith in you. Now before you go I have three gifts for you."

The teenager looked up at his god "My lord?"

Baldur grinned as he handed the young man a single pistol "This gun once belonged to Hod, it's time that this weapon saw battle once again."

Harry held the gun as if it was glass and would shatter "My lord I cannot accept this, I am not worthy."

Baldur shook his head "Nay, you are more than worthy, now for your second gift" Harry stared in awe as Baldur handed him a seven foot long, steel, collapsible, rune engraved staff, along the body of the staff, made from polished black steel which looked like two braided pieces of steal woven together, were glowing Nordic runes for sharpening, conductivity, healing and restraint. At the head of the staff was a single crystal in the form of a deadly sharp single sided short blade that glowed with a pulsing light within like a heartbeat.

"This is amazing my Lord!"

Baldur smiled as Harry expertly spun the staff about his body with such grace "I had this staff made especially for you, it is capable of channelling your magic like a mortal sorcerer's foci."

Harry collapsed the staff and placed it on his back as Baldur handed him a set of Nano-forged armour "This armour once belonged to me, I wore it after I was brought back from Hel, but these days it does little more than gather dust, so I want you to have it, and hopefully it will protect you just as it did me. Now get going, the Red Eyes will not wait."

Harry grinned as he felt the confidence and faith that his god had in him, he drew strength from it as he left to prepare himself for the mission. The trip to the red eyes factory beyond the ice wall was a long one, it was the furthest that Harry had ever been beyond the wall, and the journey was spent with Harry in the armoury making sure all his equipment was in working order and that his armour was in perfect condition for the upcoming battle. His black, emerald and green armour, where it was once marron it was now an emerald green to match his eyes.

Leaning up against the wall by the door was his staff and sitting on the desk in front of him was a single round barrelled pistol with a wooden and steel grip "Hod's pistol, but why was it given to me?"

"Wolf Leader Potter, we are nearing the drop of point."

Harry took a deep calming breath and grabbed Hod's pistol and attached it to his waist and grabbed his staff and placed it on his back as he marched out of the armoury.

* * *

Harry pulled the trigger of Hod's gun and watched with satisfaction as a pouncing Goblin was destroyed when the single round tore through the red eyes chest chassis sending parts everywhere.

In his right hand was his staff which he swung upwards dragging the blade through the ground and released a wave of magic that acted like a blade cutting through three Goblins at a distance. Trailing behind him the Wolves and Bears were taking down any Red Eyes that showed up, continuous fire from the forces of Asgard forced the standard Goblin forces back down the stone halls of the ancient production facility, around them were fallen stone statues and broken machinery.

Large power cables ran along the walls and ceiling all of which was no doubt providing power to the facility in order for them to create more Goblins, The young elite wolf watched as the Goblins were forced back by superior firepower, Harry stood at the front of the Wolves and bears taking deadly accurate shots from his pistol, each shot perfect and destroying a single enemy, a single shot for a single kill.

Then he heard an explosion just as a pack of Wolves began to secure a hallway of to the side of the main hall, Harry looked and scowled as a Dark Elf came rushing from the hall with its arm already transformed into its B.O.W configuration, Harry formed a magic shield as the Dark Elf fired a burst of energy arrows at his men, the shield held and the arrows exploded but his shield still held until Harry dropped it and fired a single shot at the Dark Elf striking one of its multiple legs destroying it at a joint and making the Dark Elf stumble, as it did a Bear charged it and unleashed his Ruiner and was shrouded by golden magical energies in the form of a bear.

The Dark Elf was brought down by the Bear and the combined force from many Wolves and several Bears. Once the Dark Elf had been destroyed by the single Bear who charged it Harry watched as the Valkyrie began to appear in bright columns of light to take the fallen to Valhalla.

Up ahead a bridge awaited them and Harry motioned for the men to stop "Hold here men."

The men stopped as Harry slowly and carefully made his way across the bridge, as he reached the mid-way point a Troll crashed down onto the bridge and swung at him with its hammer arm, Harry flipped backwards on his right arm and fired a single shot at troll destroying its armour on its left arm and a second shot destroyed the arm from the elbow joint down.

The Troll let loose a mechanical cry as it charged and tried to trample him, Harry ducked and rolled between the trolls legs and swung his staff and released a blast of magic which shattered the Trolls right leg armour, before the troll could turn he turned and fired a burst of magic at the Troll's back shattering the armour on its torso, he then used his staff to levitate the Troll's hammer arm which was still attached and undamaged and slammed it down into the Troll's chest several times causing the Troll to spark violently before it exploded.

The sound of gunfire drew the teenage elite wolf attention back to his men who were being overwhelmed seven to one by the undead minions of the Goddess Hel, Daughter of Loki.

Harry swore as his men were killed only to be taken over and brought back as Hel's minions further increasing the enemy forces "What in the name of ODIN is going on!"

The teenager swung his staff releasing a blaze of magical fire which incinerated the closest undead leaving only scorched tech from Helheim behind, he continued to send waves of fire along the bridge at the undead forces but they just kept advancing and he was quickly expending all his magical energy to fend them of. But despite the overwhelming odds the young black haired green eyed teenager refused to retreat or give up, the young soldier continued to fight even as the undead crept closer to him he pushed himself past his limits and began to draw on powers he never knew he had.

The bridge he stood on began to shake as a sheet of ice covered the entire bridge in seconds, spreading out from where Harry stood, the undead were instantly frozen solid and stopped moving as their joints and servos were blocked with ice, Harry focused all of his power into a single point and unleashed his Ruiner.

Hundreds of golden magically constructed ravens burst from him and began to shatter the frozen undead ahead and with the last of his strength gone the young man collapsed into a pool of darkness that formed below him and swallowed him up leaving behind only a frozen bridge and a lingering feeling of death and destruction.

* * *

Heimdall didn't turn to face Baldur as he approached and stood behind him "So it is done then?"

Baldur nodded even though it wasn't seen "Yes, Harry has been transported to Midgard successfully and I have cleared the facility of Undead."

Heimdall raised a hand to his chin "Any idea how the Undead reached the facility undetected?"

Baldur shook his head "None, Idunn is looking into it."

"How is our sister Idunn holding up?"

Baldur sighed "She was not in favour of this from the beginning you know she is protective of him."

Heimdall nodded "Yes, like a mother bear, or in this case a wolf."


End file.
